knights_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Epic Armor
To edit this page press the Edit dropdown arrow on the top left and click classic editor http://i.imgur.com/EzFThNs.png. Then switch to source view to edit the charts http://i.imgur.com/VoixEET.png. Epic Armors are the second strongest armors in the game, surpassed only by Dragonforged Armors. There are around 100 of these armors in the game currently. They are armors that possess 5 green stars and were introduced to the game on the 24th July 2013. These powerful armors can be obtained in many ways, such as in Chance Chests, Fusion, Guild Wars, Arena, Raid bosses, Epic Bosses, and Heroic Mode. Epic+ armors cannot be obtained by fusion. To get Epic armors through Heroic Mode, you must play the 'campaign' mode which involves beating 8 stages on the World Map. If you continue to defeat the monsters in each location, you have a chance of getting Fragments which then you can get Starcrystals. (8 fragments = 1 starcrystal) You must get 8 starcrystals to craft the Epic armor that Gree has released. One other noteworthy feature is that all epic armors have their own animated 'aura' or particle effect. Examples include: Arborsteel Vanguard, which has bubbles seemingly forming out of the hammer; Moontide Platemail, which appears to sparkle in select places; Forgestone Aegis, which has a sort of burning aura emanating from its clawed gauntlet and cleaver-like sword. Starting with the Epic Boss Magician, all Epic Boss armors are changed from Legendary to Epic. Epic Armors= |-| Epic Armor Rankings (Regular Version)= Mono Armors Regular Spirit Mono Epics: Regular Fire Mono Epics: Regular Water Mono Epics: Regular Air Mono Epics: Regular Earth Mono Epics: Dual Armors Regular Spirit/Fire Dual Epics: Regular Spirit/Water Dual Epics: Regular Spirit/Air Dual Epics: Regular Spirit/Earth Dual Epics: Regular Fire/Water Dual Epics: Regular Fire/Air Dual Epics: Regular Fire/Earth Dual Epics: Regular Water/Air Dual Epics: Regular Water/Earth Dual Epics: Regular Air/Earth Dual Epics: |-| Epic Armor Rankings (Plus Version)= Mono Armors Plus Spirit Mono Epics: Plus Fire Mono Epics: Plus Water Mono Epics: Plus Air Mono Epics: Plus Earth Mono Epics: Dual Armors Plus Spirit/Fire Dual Epics: Plus Spirit/Water Dual Epics: Plus Spirit/Air Dual Epics: Plus Spirit/Earth Dual Epics: Plus Fire/Water Dual Epics: Plus Fire/Air Dual Epics: Plus Fire/Earth Dual Epics: Plus Water/Air Dual Epics: Plus Water/Earth Dual Epics: Plus Air/Earth Dual Epics: Epic Armor Tiers Each Tier is based on an armor's strength relative to the Epic Boss Armor+, normal Heroic Mode Armors, and the Heroic Mode Armors+. Tier 1 Armors are worse than the newest Epic Boss Armors+. Tier 2 Armors are worse than the newest Normal Heroic Mode Armor. Tier 3 Armors are noticeably worse than the newest Heroic Mode Armor+. Tier 4 Armors are still worse than the newest Heroic Mode Armor+, but not by too much. Tier 5 Armors are better than the newest Heroic Mode Armor+. Placement on tiers is based on total stats of an armor's Regular Version. The fact that double-element armors get an extra boost from guild bonuses is also taken into account; as a result mono-element armors need higher base stats to be in a tier. For example, lets assume a Guild has all 6% element boosts, then compare Primordial Hide (mono-Earth), Crystal Finmail+ (Heroic Mode Armor+), and Ashenfire Robes (Fire/Earth). Primordial Hide has 4080 base plus a guild boost of 6% = 4325; Crystal Finmail+ has a base of 4256 plus a guild boost of 6% = 4511; Ashenfire Robes only has a base of 4040 but gets two 6% boosts = 4524; therefore Primordial < Finmail + < Ashenfire; therefore Ashenfire is in Tier 5 because it is better than a Heroic+, but Primordial is not. NOTE: '''the number in '''brackets in front of an armor indicates its "RANK." The higher the rank number, the better the armor. RANK is based on the assumption that your Knights' guild has 6% boosts in all elements. For stronger guilds, double-element armors will be higher ranked than they are on this list. For weaker guilds, mono-element armors will be ranked higher than they are on this list. Rank Formula: * Mono-Element Armor: Total Stats * 1 * Double-Element Armor: Total Stats * 1.06 (accounts for extra 6% from guild boost) * Kaleidoscopic Armor: (Attack * 1.5 + Defense) * 0.94 (accounts for kaleidoscopic effect and no guild boost) =Proto Tier= Proto Tier Epics are considered the weakest Epics in the game. Only two Epics are part of this group, Moontide Platemail and Cloudrange Platemail. Moontide, being the first Epic ever released, is widely known as the worst Epic in the game. Cloudrange holds the title for worst Guild War Epic, it being the First Guild War Epic (Not Forgestone Aegis as many people believe). Both Epics have a Stat Total that is lower than 3000 (Regular Version). Both of these armors also use their first evolution helmet as their Avatar look. Fusible Epics in this Tier: *1 Moontide Platemail (2721)=PLUS(3022) *3 Cloudrange Platemail (2929)=PLUS(3231) Non-Fusible Epics in this Tier: n/a =First Tier - Worse than Epic Boss Armors+= The First Tier of epics are now called "replaced", as the newer Epic Boss Armors+ have greater stats. These epics are generally not worth leveling. Double-element armors in their tier have less than 3200 total stats; mono-element armors in this tier have less than 3300. Starting from Armor of the Devoted, these Epics started using their second evolution form as their avatar. REFERENCE: Shapeshifter's Regalia+ (3253) - all armors in Tier 1 are worse than this armor Fusible Epics in this Tier: *3 Conjured Battlegear(3032) *4 Blazeborne Vanguard (3113)=PLUS(3413) * 5 Tectonic Mantle (3167)=PLUS(3473) * 7 Armor of the Devoted (3246)=PLUS(3669) * 8 Northerner's Battlegear (3261)=PLUS(3685) * 9 Aegis of Sky Majesty (3102)=PLUS(3511) * 10 Beastmaster's Battlegear (3104)=PLUS(3513) * 11 Arborsteel Vanguard( 3113)=PLUS(3522) * 12 Soulshard Necromantle (3152)=PLUS(3565) * 13 Forgestone Aegis (3170)=PLUS(3477) * 14 Maelstrom Irons (3174)=PLUS(3480) Non-Fusible Epics in this Tier: *2 Bronze Chromatic Mantle (2560)=PLUS(2915) * 6 Silver Chromatic Mantle (2740)=PLUS(3113) * 15 Gold Chromatic Mantle (2920)=PLUS(3311) =Second Tier - Worse than Normal Heroic Mode Armors= The Second Tier armors are generally decent Epics, but have since lost some usefulness because they have lower stats than the Normal Heroic Mode Armors. Double-element armors in this tier have total stats of 3200 - 3600; mono-element armors in this tier have total stats of 3300 - 3850. The Tier Two Epics have been been appearing very frequently Guild Wars (Top 25), Arena and Gem Events. This Tier introduced many different variations of Epics and Elements. REFERENCE: Crystal WingGuard (3838) - all armors in Tier 2 are worse than this armor Fusible Epics in this Tier: *16 Blazestone Mantle (3267)=PLUS(3692) * 17 Kerstman's Shroud (3275)=PLUS(3700) *18 Druidic Platemail (3292)=PLUS(3719) * 19 Runic Robes (3348)=PLUS(3781) * 20 Sol Vanguard (3552)=PLUS(4005) *21 Cyclone Chainmail (3554)=PLUS(4008) * 22 Sandstorm Platemail (3366)=PLUS(3801) * 23 Armor of the Komodo(3578)=PLUS(4033) * 24 Arcane Mantle (3578)=PLUS(4033) *25 Triskelion Wargear (3399)=PLUS(4164) * 26 Centurion Aegis (3642)=PLUS(4104) *27 Hellfire Platemail (3492)=PLUS(3940) * 28 Specter's Shroud (3514)=PLUS(3963) * 29 Odin's Call (3748)=PLUS(4221) * 30 Stormwatch Raiment (3754)=PLUS(4227) * 32 Chaos Vanguard (3802)=PLUS(4280) * 33 Snowstorm Platemail (3592)=PLUS(4049) * 34 Flameguard Platemail (3808)=PLUS(4287) * 35 Aquatic Battlegear (3594)=PLUS(4052) * 36 Horde Wargear (3830)=PLUS(4311) Non-Fusible Epics in this Tier: N/A Craftable Epics in this Tier: * 31 Crystal Finmail (3780)=PLUS(4256) Guild War/Raid Exclusives in this Tier: N/A =Third Tier - Noticeably Worse than Heroic Mode Armors+= The Third Tier armors are generally well known Epics. These are generally good epics. However, the Heroic Mode Armors+ are noticably better (with a stat total of 4200+). Double-element armors in thie tier have a stat total of around 3600 - 3800; mono-element armors in this tier have a stat total of 3850 - 4020. REFERENCE: Crystal Geoplate+ (4370) - all armors in Tier 3 are noticeably worse than this armor Fusible Epics in this Tier: *38 Cryptid Wargear (3626)=PLUS(4087) * 39 DeMortuis Robes (3728)=PLUS(4199) * 40 Ronan StarRobes (3856)=PLUS(4340) * 41 Arclite Shroud (3642)=PLUS(4104) * 42 Sauric Platemail (3910)=PLUS(4400) *43/44 Revelation Robes (3694)=PLUS(4162) *43/44 Apocalypse Platemail (3694)=PLUS(4162) * 45 Stalwart Vanguard (3696)=PLUS(4164) * 46 Rivenborn Aegis (3952)=PLUS(4445) *47 Dragonborn Aegis (3744)=PLUS(4217) * 48 Sharksteel Mantle (3980)=PLUS(4476) * 50 Earthwarden's Shroud (3800)=PLUS(4278) * 49 Scorpius Mantle (4018)=PLUS(4518) Non-Fusible Epics in this Tier: N/A Craftable Epics in this Tier: * 37 Crystal WingGuard(3838)=PLUS(4319) Guild War/Raid Exclusives in this Tier: =Fourth Tier - Worse than Heroic Mode Armors+= The Fourth Tier armors are very good epics. Double element-armors in this tier have a stat total of around 3800 - 4050; mono-element armors in this tier have a stat total of 4020 - 4300. Currently, the Fourth Tier includes the best fusible epics. REFERENCE: Crystal Geoplate+ (4370) - all armors in Tier 4 are worse than this armor Fusible Epics in this Tier: * 51 Wingstorm Battlegear (4032)=PLUS(4533) * 52 Champion's Battlegear (3812)=PLUS(4291) * 53 Wasteland Platemail (3826)=PLUS(4307) * 54 Primordial Hide(4080)=PLUS(4586) * 55 Guardian Wargear (3852)=PLUS(4336) * 56 Magebane Aegis (4086)=PLUS(4593) * 57 Ravage Shieldplate (3862)=PLUS(4347) * 58 Harlequin Roguegear (3920)=PLUS(4410) * 58 Performer's Wargear (4128)=PLUS(4652) * 59 Armor of the Peacock (3924)=PLUS(4414) * 60 Firestorm Vanguard (3926)=PLUS(4410) * 61 Naga Platemail (3928)=PLUS(4419) * 62Poseidon's Vestment (4204)=PLUS(4722) * 63 Undead Robes (3976)=PLUS(4472) * 64 Bonesaw Carapace (4022)=PLUS(4483) * 66 Tactician's Regalia (4036)=PLUS(4538) * 67 Ashenfire Robes (4040)=PLUS(4520) * 69Brightwind Platemail (4297)=PLUS(4825) * 70Clockwork Metalguard (4292)=PLUS(4819) * 71 Minos Wargear (4085)=PLUS(4690) * 72 Voidwalker's Shelter (4091)=PLUS(4598) * 73 All-Seeing Aegis (4100)=PLUS(4608) Non-Fusible Epics in this Tier: N/A Guild War/Raid Exclusives in this Tier: * 65 Dragonkin Platemail (4034)=PLUS(4535) * 68 Royal Battlegear (4042)=PLUS(4545) * 74 Judges Platemail (4113)=PLUS(4622) * 75 Black Chromatic Mantle (3677)=PLUS(4143) =Fifth Tier - Better than Heroic Mode Armors+= The Fifth Tier is currently the newest tier. This tier houses armors that are superior to the Heroic Mode Armors+. The double-element epics in this tier have a total combined stat of 4050+; the mono-element epics in this tier have a combined stat total of 4300+. These are the best armors in the game. Currently, only two armours in this tier are fusible. REFERENCE: Crystal Geoplate+ (4370) - all armors in Tier 5 are better than this armor Fusible Epics in this Tier: * 75 Rockplate Wargear (4349)=PLUS(4882) * 79 Glacial Regalia (4160)=PLUS(4674) * 81 Vargar Raiment (4186)=PLUS(4703) * 86 Kirin Vanguard (4270)=PLUS(4796) * 92 Gunslinger's Trappings (4359)=PLUS(4893) * 95 Shell-shocked Battleplate (4360)=PLUS(4894) Non-Fusible Epics in this Tier: N/A Craftable Epics in this Tier: * 77 Crystal Geoplate (3884))=PLUS(4370) * 78 Crystal Devilplate (3888)=PLUS(4375) Guild War/Raid Exclusive Epics in this Tier: * 80 Robes Of Permafrost (4180=PLUS(4696) * 82 Summoner's Garb (4189)=PLUS(4706) * 83 Robes of the Jackal (4220)=PLUS(4740) * 84 Overgrown Lifeplate (4233)=PLUS(4754) * 85 Raptor Embrace (4252)=PLUS(4776) * 87 Explorer's Piecemail (4272)=PLUS(4797) * 88 Dervish's Regalia (4280)=PLUS(4806) * 89 Chaotic Hellguard (4347)=PLUS(4880) * 90 Centauric Blazeguard (4356)=PLUS(4890) * 91 Technomancer Armor (4357)=PLUS(4891) * 93 Manipulator's Soulplate (4377)=PLUS(4913) * 94 Ancestor's Regalia (4381)=PLUS(4917) = Sixth Tier - Regular Version is superior to Heroic Mode Armors+ and have above 4400 Total Stats = 'The Sixth Tier '''is currently the newest tier that houses armors that have their regular versions superior to the Heroic Mode Armors+. The double-element epics in this tier have a total combined stat of 4400+.These are the best armors in the game. Currently, none are fusible. ''REFERENCE: Crystal Devilplate+ (4375) - all regular version of the armors in Tier 6 (without guild boost) are better than this armor in its plus version . Non-Fusible Epics in this Tier: * N/A Guild War/Raid Exclusive Epics in this Tier: * 95 Angelic Battlemail (4404)=PLUS(4943) * 96 Dread-pirate Finery (4413)=PLUS(4952) Category:Epic Armors